Obsesión
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Wes quiere acabar con los vampiros. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, quiere proteger a Aaron de un futuro nefasto. ¿Será capaz de olvidar lo que ha hecho durante toda su vida por un simple chico al que ha cogido aprecio? / Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Me ha costado más de lo que imaginaba escribir esto. Había olvidado mucho sobre Wes.

 **#PALABRAS:** 679.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **OBSESIÓN**

* * *

\- ¿Wes? ¿Estás bien?-Aaron Whitmore parecía preocupado.

Wes Maxfield salió de su ensimismamiento. Era ya algo típico de él quedarse así por varios minutos, en completo silencio, mirando a la nada. Aaron lo había ignorado porque sabía que había cosas sobre su tutor que no conocía, historias que lo atormentaban. Él se abriría cuando se sintiera preparado.

Pero últimamente el profesor se quedaba ensimismado mucho más a menudo, a veces no volvía a casa en toda la noche y lo ignoraba constantemente. Aaron sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, pero aquello no evitaba que se preocupara por el que consideraba su tío.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Tengo mucho trabajo, y creo que necesito un descanso.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no te tomas este fin de semana con calma? Hace mucho tiempo que no relajas.

\- Tienes razón.

Wes se levantó y se marchó hacia su dormitorio. No iba a descansar. No tenía tiempo. Había mucho que hacer, como por ejemplo, trabajar en su proyecto secreto.

Sujeto 12144. Un vampiro de poco más de 100 años, que en aquellos momentos estaba recuperándose de una severa inyección de verbena. No había tenido más remedio. Había matado a una chica sin motivo.

Augustine era importante para él, más que sus estudios, más incluso que Aaron. Augustine era su deber, su objetivo en la vida. La extinción de la raza vampírica era su trabajo. Lo lograría, y entonces sería recordado como el héroe que salvó miles de vidas.

Pero a veces…

A veces era difícil resistir la tentación de abandonar. Le ocurría cada vez que volvía a casa después de estar trabajando en su laboratorio. Veía a Aaron tumbado en el sofá, dormido con un libro en la mano, y sentía que sería capaz de abandonarlo todo por él. Porque él estuviera a salvo y tuviera la vida feliz y tranquila que merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que Aaron estaba en peligro si él no cumplía su trabajo. Porque él era un Whitmore, y eso lo ponía en peligro.

Sujeto 21051. El gran peligro para Aaron. Wes había descubierto la vendetta personal de aquel sujeto contra la familia Whitmore hacía relativamente poco. Y por eso, se había convertido en su objetivo personal. Acabaría con él, lo haría sufrir, así como él había hecho sufrir a la familia Whitmore.

Aunque tal vez lo mejor fuera huir. Salir de Virginia, tal vez incluso de Estados Unidos, y buscar una nueva vida en otro país. Tal vez aquello fuera lo que de verdad salvara a Aaron. Sí. Aquello los salvaría.

Wes empezó a organizarlo todo. Buscó una casa a las afueras de Londres, y reservó los pasajes de avión. Preparó su carta de dimisión, e informó a Augustine sobre sus planes. Los demás no parecían extremadamente contentos con su decisión, pero decidieron aceptarla y apoyarlo.

El hombre volvió a casa. Quería contárselo ya a Aaron. Se marcharían en tan sólo un par de días, así que el chico no tendría mucho tiempo para despedidas. Mejor. Todo sería más simple así.

Lo que vio cambió todos sus planes.

Aaron estaba en el vestíbulo de su casa, hablando con una chica. Y no con cualquiera. No, Aaron estaba hablando con Elena Gilbert. Al verla, Wes se movió automáticamente, sacando una jeringuilla de su bolsillo.

Nunca podría cambiar lo que era. Nunca podría eliminar Augustine de su mente. Nunca. Era su deber.

\- Ese es mi padre-escuchó decir a Elena. Y decidió intervenir.

\- Grayson Gilbert es uno de los mejores doctores que Augustine haya tenido jamás.

Elena se giró de nuevo hacia la foto, y Wes aprovechó para clavarle la jeringuilla de verbena. La vampira gimió y se desmayó, cayendo al suelo. Aaron soltó una exclamación.

\- Me alegro de que no viviera lo suficiente para ver esto.

Sujeto 83182. No sólo una vampiro, sino una doppelganger. Aquello podría resultar muy útil. Mucho más que cualquiera de los otros sujetos de los que se encargaba Wes.

Nunca podría dejar Augustine. Era parte de él.

Era su obsesión.


End file.
